Stumbled Upon Love
by whoopthereitis321
Summary: Emily is Spencers Best Friend. As time went on she noticed she likes him more than a friend. After a long day of work everyone is more than eager to get home, will an unfortunate event and an unexpected question take change for the better?
1. unexpected events

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS. if I did prentiss and reid would have been together the moment he cut his hair. :)  
>Title: Stumbled Upon Love<br>Author: Amy McCabe (Amyprentissreid)  
>Genre: RomanceHumor  
>Time Frame: Season 6 no such thing as a Doyl, Seaver, Death of Emily, or absence of JJ.<br>Pairing: Spencer Reid and Emily Prentiss  
>Story Rating: T :)<br>Chapter Rating: T  
>Summary: I honestly cant think of anything better than: Emily is Spencers Best Friend. As time went on she noticed she likes him more than a friend. After a long day of work everyone is more than eager to get home, will an unfortunate event and an unexpected question change things for the better? Im sorry I suck once it somes to the Summary.<p>

**Stumbled Upon Love**

Emily's Point of Veiw.

I glance up at the clock for the hundreth time in the past 15 minutes, 6:55pm.

'Sweet! Five minutes till I can finally leave to my lonesome boring life.' I pick up the pace in my writing not caring how much messier it just became.

'Finally after long hours sitting in this office chair I finally get to go home! Even if it is home to no one else other than Sergio my black cat. I mean he's good company an all...its just not the same as another person I guess?' I grab the finished files and stack them to the side and open the second to last unfinished file.

'Then again it could be worse (or better...depending on how you look at it) ...I could be stuck here longer or be called on a case and have to hold back all the feelings I feel when-ever he walks in the room. I could have to spend more mindless hours holding back the urge to jumping him whenever he speaks, or looks at me the way he does with his awkward smile and his dorky glasses. God those glasses, all I can say is he makes me all hot and bothered (in the good way of course) and I don't know why? '

I look back to the clock, 6:56pm.

'Are you freaking kidding me? Could time go any slower? I am seriously going to flip! With the end resualts of furniture being broken, or someone being badly hurt, injured or worse...then I will lose my job!'

I pull my hair back in a pony tail and glance at the clock, 6:57pm

'It's not much but I'll take it.'

I continue to gather my things, filling out the last bits of my reports before I bring them to Hotch to sign, when I see him come out of the break room.

'Oh god there he is. I don't care what anyone says, those sweater vests are sexy. Just plain out makes me wan-...Holy man he's walking over here!

What am I thinking?

GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF EMILY? You're beginning to sound like a crazy teenager! You have talked to him many of times before, this will probably be nothing other than that. Then again he may not even be coming to talk to you, maybe he is going to his own desk since it is right next you yours?'

I take a deep breath and smile at him, I see he smiles back and continues walking in my direction.  
>'Or maybe he is coming over to talk to me...'<p>

I stand up to see him only a couple feet away. I smile again and feel my face get a tad warmer.

'Am I really blushing? I know I find him very attractive, and everything, but not enough to make me giddy as a girl with their first crush? Right?'

"Hi Emily" He says to me while smiling his adorable 'Spencer' smile.

"Hi Spen-" 'OOHF'

Now im on the floor.

With a hot sting on my legs, and extra weight on my body, What the hell just happened?

'Okay let's play this back...I see him, he sees me, I smile, he smiles, I stand, he walks over, he says hi, I say hi, then he trips...of course!'

I open my eyes to see a coffee mug on the ground and a Spencer reid laying on top of me.

I move to sit up and feel him doing the same. He stands up and reaches out to grabs my hand.

Besides the hot stinging on my legs, I feel my whole body go numb and tingly just at the short amount of contact between us. Once I'm back on my feet I bend to whipe down my legs and instintly smell coffee.

"Im so sorry Emily!" I hear him say.

I look up to meet his guilt written face. I smile to reassure him it's all right. "Don't worry about it, it was only an accident!" I say and see the tensed and guilty look on his face someone vanish.

"I'm fine! It's not like you shot me or anything." I see him wince then smile at me again. "Here, let's go to the break room and dry you off. Again I'm so sorry!"

I feel his long fingers wrap gently around my arm and guides me to the break room.

"Dont worry about it like I said I'm fine!" I respond with a slight laugh along with it.

I could feel him looking at me but I don't dare look up. 'Well isn't this a turn of events.'

Once we reach the break room he hands me a wet and dry cloth, I take them and begin to whipe down my legs. I finished to clean as much as I could.

I looked back up to see him still standing there, his hand is rubbing the back of his neck and he is slowely rocking back and forth. His facial expression is no more of guilt and worry, but now almost as if he is about to bungie jump off the leaning tower of Piza.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask him while passing the clothes to him.

He puts them on the counter top then took a step towards me.

'Holy man, he's never been this close...just keep it cool Emily, take a deep breath and DON'T FREAK OUT' I tell myself in my mind while smiling up at him with curiosity of what he is up to.

Now only a foot away, he smiles back at me, slightly looking down to meet me eyes.

'Okay, Im completely lost...not only in your eyes but in the situation...' I blink twice to make sure I'm not day dreaming again...'nope not day dreaming...it looks as if this is really happening.'

Then he speaks.

"Uhm, Emily, okay this will be the last time I say this I promise! I'm so sorry for being a cluts tripping over my own feet and spilling hot coffee on you. You see I was actually coming over to ask you something..."

'Just keep breathing, Just keep breathing, what do we do? we breath, breath breath!' I take a silent deep breath.

'I wonder what he wants to ask. I mean there are a million things he can ask me...

"Hey emily, I was wondering if you knew what time the football game is on tonight?"

Ha! that'll be the day, when Dr. Spencer Reid asks about sports...maybe it's,

"Uhm, Emily I was wondering if you could refill my coffe cup for me, Hotch wants to speak to me and I could really use a cup!"

Defiently not...considering his cup was full and now on my pants and the floor by me desk.

Now I have the faintest idea what he could ask me? Unless...

"Hey Emily, I was uhm..I was wondering if you had plans tonight? No? great! oh, why? right, Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

HA! yeah right! Who are you trying to kid here? No way would he be coming over to ask you out! he isnt the type of guy to do that...'

"I was wondering If you would like to go to dinner with me after work?"

'Then again maybe not.'

To Be Continued?

**A/N okay, so I re-edited this (fixed the spelling errors...made it not a huge paragraph...made it have a bit more sense) so I hope this is better, PM or review to let me know :)**


	2. I'm Sorry What?

CHAPTER TWO: I'm Sorry what?

"Emily? Hello? eeemmiilllyyy?"

'Oh my goodness! This isn't real is it? I must have fallen asleep at my desk! No probably not. This is to life like for a dream.'

I kept standing there saying nothing just staring at him with slightly parted lips and widened eyes full of shock.

'Okay, I have to say _something? _Or at least blink or BREATH!' I let out a quiet breath that I wasn't aware I was holding.

'Okay good, now...SAY SOMETHING!' Taking another deep breath I exhale a breathful laugh.

"I'm sorry..what?" I finally break my silence, sounding a bit shocked.

I could feel the nervousness take over his body. I blinked twice, then he asked the question again, or should I say stuttured.

"I-I uhh...I a-asked If y-you wa-anted..." He took a deep breath than continued with his question. "To uhm go-g-go t-to dinner w-with me-e after work."

'Oh wow! He did actually ask me out! But it can't be in a romantic way right? I mean I really don't think Spencer Reid would actually ask me Emily Prentiss out to dinner? Unless It would be simply 'as friends.' Platonic even!'

I see him looking anywhere but at me. He is suddenly all fidgety, and can't seem to stand still.

'Or maybe he does like me like I like him. I never really thought or brought attention to the short glances I see him give me or the small smiles and twinkling eyes he sends. He always does hold the door for me, and waits till I'm off the jet before he leaves and let's me board first before him. Unless it's nothing and just nice gentlemanly gestures. NO! I won't Belive it.'

Still standing here staring at him, still not answering the qustion. I could see the worry and embaressment cover his face, and fill his eyes. I also see that he took a step back.

He ran a hand through his short hair while letting out a deep breath I presume he has been holding, then he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...I just thought that...I gotta go." Spencer backed away to turn to the door. He was just about out the door frame when I speak.

"Spencer wait!" I turn around to see he stopped. I take a few steps forward while he turns around.

"I never said no."

"You never said yes?"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Touché."

We both laugh. Then there was a short silence, which felt way longer than it was.

I looked down and began to fiddle with my hands, He stuffed his in his pockets and started to slowely rock back and forth on his heels.

"You just...You just got me by suprise that's all."I said breaking the silence.

Looking up I see him looking at his shoes. He glanced up under his short bangs, His cheeks were lightly pink and his eyes were a tad more hopeful.

"So what are you saying?" he asked while taking his hands from his pockets and fully looking at me.

"What I'm saying is," I took a few steps towards him and put my hand on his cheek. He quickly inhaled at the contact. "Pick me up at eight." And with that I patted his cheek with my left hand and ran towards my desk to grab my things and leave.

CM-CM-CM-CM

By the time I got to my car it was 7:10pm

'Perfect! I think I'll have just enough time to shower, change, get ready and wake up from this fantasy dream!'

**A/N Chapter three will be up within the hour :) REVIEW ME WITH YOUR THOUGHTS 3**


	3. Pants Skirts Dresses and Flowers

CHAPTER THREE: pants, skirts, dresses and flowers

I put my key in the lock and enter my brownstone by 7:25pm.

I threw my multiple bags towards the closet then ran upstairs and jumped into the shower, leaving a trail of my clothes and belongings on the floor.

I quickly got clean and blow dried my hair. then I ran to my walk in closet throwing different outfits on my bed that could be a possibilty for tonight.

Now I'm standing on the left side of my bed looking down to the several different outfits I layed out. I look each one over slowely trying to make a decision.

'What to wear, what to wear? Let's see here, I wore a pants suit today at work...so that's out of the question.'

I grab the black outfit and toss it towards the floor of my closet.

'Maybe a skirt and the new blouse I bought last week? Nah, to fancy.'

I throw that selection the same direction as the pants suit.

'Perhaps a dress could do the trick?'

I pick up two of my favourite dresses.

One being a new red halter top cocktail dress that came just above the knees and has a silky darker red band around the upper torso.

The second one being a black strapless that was tighter around the chest, meeting a black belt to go around the middle torso letting it flow loosly to just below the knee. It also has a sparkly fabric below the belt.

'Why is this so diffucult!" Now frusterated I throw the two peices of clothing back on the bed and sit on the trunk at the foot of it.

I let out a huge sigh and stood up to check what I have in my drawers. Before opening the top one, I glance ath the alarm clock on the night stand. 7:45pm.

'CRAP! He'll be here in 15 minutes!' Now knowing the time, I start moving at a million miles an hour.

CM-CM-CM-Cm

I run to the washroom and quickly brush my teeth while fixing my hair. I take a step back and look in the full length mirror on the back of the door.

'I think I've out done myself this time!"

Starting at my feet I look up and down at my outfit for a final approval.

After running around making the impossible possible, I settled on my favourite red V-neck T-shirt which hugs to my body in every perfect way. I also decided on my dark blue skinny jeans which made my behind super fine! Ending with my new short black pixie boots that Garcia bought me for christmas.

I look in the mirror above my bathroom sink, once more adding finishing touches on my make up and runnig my fingers thorugh my hair which I left down in my natural waves and curls.

Taking out my cell phone I look at the time, 7:58pm.

'Not to bad there Prentiss!' I give myself a smug look in the mirror then turned to grab my bag from my bed and head down stairs to wait for his arrival.

CM-CM-CM-CM

Not a minute past eight when I hear three gentle knocks at my door.

I set down my bag on the kitchen table then turned to walk towards the front door. I look through the peep hole and smile at what I see standing there. Not that I expected anyone else, it was just to sureal to believe this was really happening. I unlock the door and slide the lock undone and opened the door.

"Hey." He said with a shy smile.

He pulled the hand out from behind his back to reveal a small boquet of several different flowers. I recognize most of them; Three white roses accompanied by white ivy intwined within them, Then there were red and white rosebuds surrounding the full flowers, mixed in with the buds there is white violets, The other two I don't know the name of.

"These are for you," He says passing them to me and shyly smiling. "The white roses and ivy are known for Innocent intentions, pureness and promise of allegiance" I bring them up to my nose and inhale the sweet flowery sent they give.

"The red rose buds mean New and full of life, pure heart and the white rose buds have the meaning of A heart new to love." I examine the bunch, then look up to meet his twinkling eyes and smile.

"The White Violets state 'Let's take a risk.' Just like we are doing now" He shyly laughs. I let a small giggle pass my lips, He smiles at me.

"The last two are called 'Forsythia and Hawthorn," He says pointing to the two I didn't know the name of. "Forsythia means Excitement, Hawthorn stands for Anticipation."

"This are beautiful Spencer! Thank you!" I lean down and kiss him on the cheek. He blushes instantly, I smirk at him and hold back the giggle waiting to enter the world.

"Please come in!" I step out of the way to let him in. "I'll just find a vase to put these in!" I say after closing the door.

"Okay, take your time." He says with his hands in his pockets and his 'Spencer smile' upon his lips. I smile back and continue to the kitchen to find something to put the flowers be brought me in.

"Here we are." I say walking back with the vase full of flowers. I set them on the island in my kitchen and walk out to meet him in the open area at my front door.

"Wow" Is all I can manage to say.

At that moment I finally got a full veiw of his appearance. I see how great he actually looks! I mean he always looks amazing, with the clothes he wears to work even if they are a bit geeky, but now it's like a whole other person.

I take a moment to look at him from bottom to top. The man in front of me stands in his old converse shoes, with his hands in the pockets of his dark blue _Skinny Jeans!_ A black belt goes through the loops of said jeans, and a light blue white pin stripped dress shirt is tucked in to his pants, the arms of his shirt are rolled up to his elbows. the top few bottons aren't done up showing the white undershirt he wears underneath. He isn't wearing a tie. He has his adorable glasses on, and his short hair is perfect! Almost as if he got a hair cut just before. He also had a very dark almost black navy blue coat hung over his arm.

"You look amazing! I never knew you owned anything more than slacks and sweater vests!" I joke shooing away the awkward silence from no speaking from each of us.

"Thanks." He smiles. "You also look...wow" He says as I walk over to grab my bag from the table. I turn back to see him looking at me, only this time he had a different look to his eyes. 'It's peacful, and adorable. Not mad, or saddened like it has been for many months since my return.' I think while walking back to Spencer.

"Ready to go?" He asks holding out my coat. I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Ready." I confirm as he helps me put it on. 'Such a gentlemen' I think as I finish buttoning the buttons. I set the alarm then he opens the door and I walk out then turn pulling out my keys."Where is it we are going anyways?" I ask locking the door behind us.

"Oh, You'll see." He says with a cocky grin. He leads me down the stairs to the sidewalk by putting his hand at the small of my back. The small contact between us sent my skin feeling tingly all over. We approch his car where he opens the door for me and I climb in. When he climbs into the driver's seat he starts the engine and pulls out to the not so busy street and begins to drive straight. I still not knowing where we are heading look out the window to see buildings and different signs pass, non of which gives me any clue where we are heading. When we stop at a red light I turn to him and ask,

"Okay, you stumped me! I cannot for the life of me figure out where we are going!" I say throwing my hands up landing in my lap. He tears his eyes away from the light and smiles at me.

"Are you going to tell me?" I ask looking back at his smiling face. He shakes his head.

"Will you at least give me a hint?" I ask turning my head look out the front windshield.

"Nope." Is all he says still smirking at my lack of knowledge. The light turns green so he pulls forward still driving straight. I take sigh and look out the window at the passing cars, signs, and buildings.

"Fine." He says getting my attention. "One hint, but that's it!" Spencer continues eyes still on the road.

"Okay, what is it then?" I say a bit excited.

"We are going to a restraunt." He says while the smile reappears on his face. 'It's like he enjoys my frustration.' I think to myself. I playfully glare at him causing him to smile bigger.

"You know what...I...fine." I fold my arms at my chest, sit back and sigh. I look back over to him, he lightly laugh when I stick my tounge out at him.

"Don't worry we will be there soon!" He says taking a right at the stop light. I look out the window again and smile still wondering what and where he is taking me.

**A/N If you want...leave some ideas for the date! There obviously going to dinner...so leave ideas for restraunts and maybe something for them to do after? LEAVE A REVIEW WITH YOUR IDEAS :) **


	4. Im sorry :

Hello there,

First off I would like to apologize for not updating…at all o.o

Secondly i would like to explain the reason why i haven't been updating:

You see my mind has a BILLION ideas racing around at once…and when I find I really like an idea I have to get it out in the open to share with others….that's what happened here.

I started this story a while back and now that I re-read it and try to continue…I realize that i seem to have lost my muse…

Also (this is kind of personal but im sorta an open person so im going to share) I have recently been told I have sever depression, and social anxiety. I have been put on medication to help with it, but sadly I reacted badly so I have been feeling sick and such.

Also with my having depression, it means I'm not as motivated to do things like I used to be. I'm not blaming why I haven't updated all on that but it is a small part of it.

Third point is: I have given it a lot of thought and have come to the decision that I am putting this story up for adoption.

I just can't think of what to do next (well I can, I just don't know how to word it…) and I have these several other projects I am working on that I find much more important to me than these.

I hope you are not mad, if you are and have something to say about it feel free to PM me. (Id rather you not express your anger in a review…)

If you are interested in continuing this story/ have any questions or concerns about anything please PM me or email me at amyprentissreid live . ca (remove spaces)

-amy


End file.
